This invention relates generally to means of connecting electronic devices, and, in particularly relates to means of connecting coaxial cables to shielded electronic devices where the cable trough is very narrow.
When RF signals have to be interconnected between circuits located in distant shielded cavities, a fifty ohm stripline substrate cannot be utilized because of signal attenuation due to the distance involved.
One method of interconnecting these circuits uses semirigid coaxial cables. If one uses conventional connectors excessive room and weight are required. This is a major drawback when these interconnections are used in satellites where one wants to minimize needless weight and space.
In the past, if one used conventional RF connectors between shielded cavities, a cable trough having a width between 0.800 to 1.170 inches was required.
For example, the minimum trough width was obtained when the coaxial cable with an RF connector plug was connected to an RF swept right angle flange mount jack receptacle that was mounted on the shielded cavity wall. Because the receptacle mounting holes cannot be tapped in the vertical cavity wall, a stainless steel back-up plate with tapped holes has to be employed. The cavity wall must be recessed to allow the back-up plate to be flush mounted with the inside cavity wall. The four screw clearance holes and the hole for the receptacle center contact were machined in the cavity wall by electron discharge.
Further, installing or removing the coaxial cable requires temporarily deforming of the cable.
In the past, the minimum trough width obtainable with this method was 0.800 inches. These drawbacks have motivated a search for a connecting means to minimize the problems noted above.